My Life
by blog-heart-slover03
Summary: What if during those 7 year gap, Lucy's father got successful again and he got back the Heartfilia Railways and the mansion. When Lucy and the others got back home from Tenrou Island and got another letter from her father and it is his father's will. She has to take over the company and she must marry someone to expand the land. She has to give up her life as a mage.


Chapter 1

Lucy p.o.v

"Aahh~ The breeze feels nice, ne Plue?" I asked my cute little snowman pet. "Pun puunn~" he said while catching up with me. "Hey, isn't that" the fisherman said. "Lucy-chan?" the other finished. They still remember me huh? Actually, we just came back from Tenrou Island and now, I'm going home. I can't wait to take a warm bath, or sleep at my comfy bed. I just can't believe it though. We were trapped in time for 7 years. I wonder what happened here while we're gone. I wi- "Puun pun~" Plue said breaking me out of my train of thoughts. "What is it Plue?" I crouched down to his level. "Pun~" he pointed at my apartment. We actually went by it. "Thanks Plue! You can go back and rest now." I told him and he waved at me while disappearing back to the spirit world. I went in front of my apartment and opened the door. I was about to go up but I saw "Landlady!?" I exclaimed. "I'm glad your back. Welcome home, but you have to pay your rent for the past 7 years. Your bill is 5,880,000 J. If you can't pay it in one week, you're out of the house." she said. '5,880,000 J' her voice echoed in my head. I stood there shocked. "5,880,000 J?!" I yelled. I went out of my ex-house. I sat on the edge of the canal. "5,880,000 Jewels. How am I gonna pay that in one week?!" I shouted at Plue. "Pun pun~" he said. " Sorry for yelling at you Plue. It's just complicated." I apologized to him. After I went out of my house, he appeared in front to me. "Pun puun~" he sat next to me. " Fairy Hills got disbanded too. Erza and the others got nowhere place to live. Ahhh! Seven years is a pain!" I exclaimed. "By the way, Cana told Gildarts that she is his daughter now. I'm happy they'r a family now. I wonder what dad is doing. I only heard that he got the house back now." I said. "Puuuunnn~" Plue placed his hand on my leg with a worried face. "I'm okay Plue. I'll just visit him tomorrow." I told him. "Let's go inside now. It's getting dark. Good thing the landlady let me stay." I said standing up. "Punn~" he said and followed me to the door. I went upstairs and I finally got to my room. I quickly took a warm bath. After I finished, I changed into my pajamas and sat on my chair and write a letter to mama.

_Dear Mama,_

_ Hi mama! I'm sorry I didn't write a letter to you for the past 7 years. *Sigh* Actually, we went to Tenrou Island for the S-Class test and the candidates are Natsu, Gray, Levy, Cana, Freed, Elfman, Juvia, and Mest. Well, Mest is actually Doranbolt from the Magic Council. On the first trial, Cana and I won, together with Levy, Natsu, Gray, Elfman and their partners. The next and last trial is to find the First Master's grave, but we didn't continue because a dark guild named Grimoire Heart arrived in our sacred land and told us that they will get back Zeref. The truth is, I got scared when they told us that Zeref is here. I'll just skip to the part where we fought with them. First, Cana and I got seperated and I met with one member of Grimoire Heart named Kain. He's super strong and scary, but he's stupid. He introduced me to a doll named Mr. Curly (A.N: i'm not sure if it's his name) and if you put a person's hair on top of it's head, you can control that person with it. I tricked him by letting him give me his hair because he game me his doll and I controlled him. He got mad and he snatched it away then he chased me until I met up with Natsu, who was fighting Ultear, who is getting Zeref. Kain told Ultear that he will handle the two of us and she will bring Zeref back to their headquarters. Natsu and I fought Kain after Ultear left and we won. The others fought with the other Grimoire Heart members and they won that, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Me and the Exceeds fought their master, who is Master Hades. Surprisingly, Master Hades, or should I say, Master Purehito is our second master in Fairy Tail. So we won the fight and after that, we went back to the headquarters to rest while Cana told Gildarts thath he is her dad and they're a family now. We were just gonna head back when we heard a loud roar. When it got closer it's a dragon! Not just any dragon, it's the Dragon King Acnologia. The one who destroyed many lands and killed many innocent people. We fought it but it's no use. It's gathering energy in it mouth, ready to shoot it to us. We knew that this is gonna be the end so we gathered in a circle and held our hands together. We are gonna die together and close to each other. Its roar fired at us and we closed our eyes, waiting for the impact, but thanks to the first master, we were saved by our guild's Magic called Fairy Sphere. It trapped us in time for seven years and our guild waited for a very long time for us to come back until this day. So here I am now, writing to you and getting ready to sleep. So I'm gonna visit Dad tomorrow. I heard he got the mansion back so I think he's gonna put your grave there. Or he already placed it there. Well, I'm gonna sleep now. Bye ma! I love you! I'm gonna write again tomorrow, okay?_

_Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

I sealed the letter and put it in the box where my other letters were. I turned off the lights and went to bed. I wish papa's okay. I can't wait to visit him tomorrow. I keep thinking what I will do tomorrow until I fell aslep.

~|\_~*LINE BREAKER*~_/|~

So, this is my second story. How was it? Is it too short? Is it bad? Please review. Bye!


End file.
